Warriors and Healers
by Kimura
Summary: Jim must undergo a test of strength in order to save Bones's life. Slash


_I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

* * *

><p>Jim wasn't quite sure how they ended up in the mess. He forced himself to focus on Bones's body several feet in front of him, trussed up with rope. Silenced with a gag. The aliens were holding metal spears above him menacingly.<p>

Jim couldn't remember the meaning behind this barbaric ritual, but he had to see it through in order for Bones to live. And the end was in sight.

Jim wished he had a gag, but that would apparently defeat the purpose of the ritual. He had been stripped of his clothes and made to stand in a container of ankle-deep clear slime. It felt as though he was actually standing in liquid fire, and it was burning him from the bottom up.

But all he needed to do was stand there, take it, and not make a sound. Then they'd let Bones live. He forced himself to focus on Bones's hazel eyes – slightly out of focus from a concussion. He concentrated on his anger towards their captors.

The fiery pain reached his ribcage and seemed to almost reach inside to his heart. He nearly cried out but held it back. One sound would cause the spears to take Bones from him.

Jim won't let that happen. He shifted his gaze to the water pouring out of the angled basin into the pool below. He only needed to hold out until the basin was empty.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye; Bones tried to follow his gaze, but he was discouraged by a swift kick to the ribs.

Jim estimated he has another two minutes to go. _I'm going to finish it. I won't let Bones die_.

As the fiery pain reached his throat, he started to draw breath to make a sound. He shut his eyes and swallowed it down. _I _will _hold on_. He opened his eyes and locked them to Bones's. He managed a weak, reassuring smile.

And somehow, he managed to hold onto that until the sound of pouring water finally went silent. The aliens murmured their congratulations, but Jim didn't move.

"Let him go."

He waited until Bones's bonds were cut, and the gag removed. Only then did he leap out of the container and scream.

* * *

><p>When Jim came to full consciousness again, the familiar hum of Sickbay met his ears. Other than a few minor aches, the pain had faded.<p>

"Jim?"

"Ngh. Lemme sleep."

"C'mon, Jim. Wake up a minute. Then you can sleep more. Open your eyes, kid."

Jim opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times; he could see that naked relief on Bones's face. "That bad?"

Bones sighed and ran his tricorder over him. "Yeah, kid. That bad. How do you feel?"

"Just a little achy." Now that he was awake, sleep was rapidly losing its appeal "What happened after … actually, I don't remember much after they cut you loose."

Bones scowled, setting the tricorder aside and making a show of checking the readings on the biobed. "Those cold-blooded bastards were content to just let you scream. I finally talked them into letting me use their version of a tricorder. That stuff you stood in for ten minutes was _not_ meant to come in contact with human skin and nerves. Even after they washed it off your skin, the nerves were still firing pain signals." He paused. "You don't remember that?"

"Not really, no."

"Good. I begged them to let me treat you, but they said a warrior of your strength didn't need a doctor or some shit like that. Then Spock managed to negotiate our release, and here we are. I managed to counteract the neurotoxin. You're gonna be fine."

"Can I back to my quarters?" Jim exaggerated the yawn just a bit. "I'd like some more sleep."

"You can go back to sleep, kid, but you're staying here. Need to keep an eye on these readings."

When they were alone, Jim was occasionally not above whining. "Boooones …"

Bones shook his head and finally rested his hands on the bed. "You're stayin' here, Jim. Doctor's orders. Get some rest." He wouldn't meet Jim's eyes.

Jim fumbled until he reached Bones's hand. "Did they hurt you after I …"

"They weren't too pleased to have a Doctor tryin' to tell 'em what to do."

Jim squeezed his hand. "Bones –"

"I'm fine. Patched up. Good as new. You, on the other hand, need some more rest."

"Hey."

Bones finally met his gaze.

"This wasn't your fault. Sometimes encounters with new species just go badly. We had no idea they were so warlike. If we had, I never would have asked you to come with me."

* * *

><p>"<em>You dare bring a healer among us?" <em>

_They grabbed Bones, wrapping coarse rope around him._

"_STOP!" Jim yelled, fighting against the two holding him. "Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!" _

"_You are no warrior, Captain, if you travel everywhere with a healer." _

"_And you have no honor harming an unarmed man! Release him!" _

"_This insult will be answered, Captain. Your healer will pay with his life." _

_Jim had gone deathly still at that. "Any warrior that goes into battle without a healer at his back lessens his chances of victory."_

"_You are no warrior –"_

"_Let me prove it to you. I'll do anything. And if I do, you give your word that you'll spare his life." He could see Bones trying to fight back, and held back a wince as he took a blow to the back of the head._

"_Very well, Captain. Prove it."_

* * *

><p>"What was it like?" Bones asked. His eyes were haunted. They knew each other too well; Bones had been able to read exactly how much pain Jim was in before he started screaming.<p>

"Bones, don't. You said I'm fine. It was worth it."

Bones sighed and ducked his head. "Thanks. You shouldn't have, but –"

"Bones."

Bones raised his head again.

Jim lifted a hand and cupped the side of his cheek. "Don't."

Bones leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet. Jim felt sleep started to drag against him again. Bones shushed him, pressing kisses to his eyelids.

"Get some more sleep, darlin'. I'll be here."

Jim couldn't keep his eyes open, but he still didn't want to sleep. "Bones …"

"Shhhh." Bones stroked his hair softly. "We both made it back in one piece. It's all over now. Sleep, Jim."

"You'll stay? Promise?"

Bones took Jim's hand in both of his. "Yeah, Jim. I promise."


End file.
